This application requests support for continued and expanded activities in cancer education at The Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. Direction for the program is provided by a Director of Clinical Cancer Education, an Associate Director, and a Clinical Cancer Education Committee. The Committee is responsible for maintaining an overview of the cancer education programs throughout the medical institutions and for providing input into curriculum decisions which will give balance and coordination to the education of medical students, house staff, nurses and practicing physicians. An emphasis upon multidisciplinary education is maintained with programs which relate basic sciences to clinical programs and foster activities across clinical disciplines. The Clinical Associate program is a key function of this grant as well-trained physicians with a dedication to oncology are utilized to carry educational programs to the large number of students, nurses and house staff under the direction of the faculty. In addition, the Clinical Associates are expected to be an important product of the education program as they will carry their education into the community and to other universities or centers after leaving the program. Evaluation of the program will be carried out under the direction of the Clinical Cancer Education Committee and will examine clinical and basic science educational materials, students' exposure and attitudes toward cancer and their ability to answer factual questions.